The Lost Sister
by DatTurtleNecker
Summary: Sesshomaru and InuYasha are faced with a new challenge. The challenge being having to help there little sister. This girl was a complete secrect up untill now. How does she fit into Kagomes life in modern Times? ON-HOLD! WILL BE RE-WRITTEN!
1. Whos The Girl?

This is my first story so please be nice. If you want to correct me _**NICELY **_then ok. Pleases review.

Sesshomaru P.O.V

"Rin get back here!" Says Jaken he was chasing Rin around the small clearing. I was leaning on a tree, I felt something off in the air. "Jaken take Rin to the bushes and be quiet."

"But lord Sesshomaru…" Jaken says "No go now." "Be careful Lord Sesshomaru." Rin says. There were two scents; I could tell that one scent was my mother's the other should have been washed from the earth along time ago. _It cannot be him he died the night InuYasha was born. Who else could it be though? _I stand ready waiting for whatever is to come minutes later my mother Sayouri came into the clearing, the other person stayed in the shadows.

Normal P.O.V

"Sesshomaru." Sayouri says in greeting "Mother." She looks at him with eyes full of sadness and pain. "You are right my son he is back."

"How is that possible?"

"You should ask him that.

With that the man came out of the shadows. There stood the great InuTaisho, looking good as new. In that second Sesshomaru let his emotionless mask fall, his eyes opened wide in surprise and his jaw dropped slightly. "Nice to see that you have not changed much." Says InuTaisho, Sesshomaru's mask is now where it should be. "Master Jaken that hurt!" says the voice in the bush and out comes a stumbling Rin. "Lady Sayouri nice to see you again." Rin says.

"I am well thank you for asking. Rin could you and the little youki go to the river it's just a little to the west." Lady Sayouri says. "My name is Jaken!" shouts the annoyed imp. "To the river Master Jaken and Rin go. Good-Bye Lady Sayouri and um… Mister, let's go master Jaken."

Sesshomaru watches as the two leave the clearing, he waited till they were out of hearing range and asked "How has this happened." "Well it all started..."

Rin P.O.V

"Master Jaken will you help Rin catch the fish for dinner?" I ask

"Because it is better when two people catch fish." _Crack Crash Snap._ "Master Jaken what was that?" I was scared of whatever that was. "Rin lets go…" Jaken could not finishwas saying because a bear demon the size of Lord Sesshomaru when he was in dog-form. "Ah! Run Master Jaken." Together we ran as fast as we could towards the clearing.

Normal P.O.V

"… and that is how I am now here." Finished off The Great Dog Demon General. Sesshomaru was at a loss for words because of what his father had just told him.

Sesshomaru was going to reply to what his father had said but Rin and Jaken came bursting through the forest edge. Both were completely out of breath, InuTaisho was about to ask what was wrong with the little girl and imp but before he could ask he say the bear demon. Just as the group was about to attack, the bear was cut in half. The bear was cut straight down the middle, before anyone could react a girl around the age of 14 or 15 landed down in front of them.

"Well that was fun while it lasted." She said. Nobody knew how to react in this situation. "Well… I have to go do the thing not here. So… Byez." She said "Wait!" Said InuTaisho "What is your name child?" She looked like she was thinking and said "The names Riki." She says. Lady Sayouri looks stunned for a moment but seconds later she launches herself at the child. She then starts saying "My little girl!" over and over again. "Uh could someone please get her off of me... like NOW!" Riki says. "Wait you mean you don't know who I am?" Sayouri asks. "Did I know you before I was five years old?"

"Yes you did."

"Then that is why I don't remember you."

"How so?"

"Because I don't know anything before I was Five."

That was chapter 1. Im letting you all know that if i dont get reviews ill stop writing. So what are ya waitin for Review! :3


	2. What Is Pocky?

Dudes if i owned InuYasha do you think that I would be Writing this?

Normal P.O.V

The group of people were looking at Riki, It was a random awkward silence. It took a while but Rin asked "Lord Sesshomaru who is the girl in the odd clothes?" Through all of the confusion nobody had really taken in her appearance. Riki had silver-white colored hair with a blue crescent moon on her forehead along with the magenta strips. All-in-all she looked like a girl Sesshomaru, her style was quite different though.

She was wearing a black t-shirt that said "BLOOD ON THE DANCE FLOOR" on top with a Hello Kitty sitting on a beat up alligator, while on the bottom it said "Bitches get stiches." On top she had a hoodie that was zipped up below her breasts; it was also black and had a skull in the middle. She was also wearing super tight black skinny jeans that had rips in the knees revealing pale skin. For Shoes she wore Black All Star converses. A sword was strapped to each hip; they were slightly shorter than normal. Her outfit would not be complete without a necklace that had a mustache which said "Never Shout Never!" She looked about 5' 6" in height and looked to be in good shape.

It took a moment for them to all process what she was wearing. Finally InuTaisho said "I am not entirely sure why she is dressed in that manner. Riki would you please explain why you are dressed like that?" Riki looked at him funny and asked "What's wrong with how I'm dressed?" Then realization hit her and she says "Oh I was in the modern times and this is how I dressed. If you got a problem with it say something now and I might go easy on you." She finished off her sentence in a scary voice that caused Rin to hide behind Sesshomaru. Everyone else was shocked how one second the girl was all happy then she made Rin hide ten seconds later.

"Oh that reminds me." She says "Have any of you heard of the priestess called Kagome? I heard that she was traveling with someone called InuBaka I think his name was." Rin started to giggle while Sesshomaru had a slight smile on his face. "I believe you mean InuYasha?" InuTaisho says with a grin on his face. "Yes that person! You know where they are? Tell me! Please! I'll give you a box of Pocky if you tell me!" Riki says jumping up and down pointing at InuTaisho.

"Okay first I must know why you are looking for them. Also I would like to know about this Pocky you speak of." He says while laughing. "Okay I need you to help me find them so they can help me find someone. Pocky, Pocky is like friggin Heaven in a box." She talked about Pocky in a dreamy voice.

"I do not know where they are right known but I will help you look. As for everybody else I cannot speak for, I believe that Sayouri will help you as well." He says while looking at Sayouri for an answer. She shakes her head and looks at Sesshomaru to see if he was going to fallow as well. "I will only go because I am interested in what the girl has to say."

I'll Put the description on my profile.


	3. I Deserved That

This is chapter 3. Just lettin you know if no reveiws come im not gonna write no more... I Do (not) own InuYasha!

Normal P.O.V

The gang had been traveling for hours; they decided to set up camp for rest. Everyone had already ate and were chatting amongst themselves, InuTaisho had gotten the Pocky he was promised.

Let's just say that he liked it is a bit of an understatement. InuTaisho was gobbling down a Box of Pocky, while talking non-stop to Riki about the wonders of modern times.

"Well I believe that we should get to sleep now." Says Riki as she looks at her IPod. According to it the time was 11:45p.m., and they needed to get up at about 6:30 to 7:00a.m.

Everybody had picked a spot, Riki was in a tree, Sesshomaru was sitting at the base of a tree, Rin was snuggled up to Sesshomaru's fluff, Jaken and AhUn were curled up together near the fire, Sayouri was laying on a sleeping bag that Riki had brought, InuTaisho was sitting at a base of a tree like Sesshomaru. The dog demons were awake (with the exception of Sayouri who was passed out) because they did not need sleep.

Riki had her IPod on listening to Broken Frames by Eyes Set To Kill which was turned all of the way up. She had her guard up but that didn't stop InuTaisho from sneaking up on her.

"Hello?" she asked annoyed. He looked at her with the most serious face he could muster up and asked "Why do you want to find InuYasha?" She could tell that he was truly curious about why she wanted to find the son he has only met a few times in his life. "I do not want to find InuYasha I want to find Kagome."

"Why do you want to find her?"

"I already told you she can help me find someone I need to find."

"Would this person have something to do with the reason you cannot remember your past?"

"Yes this person would have a lot to do with that reason."

"Why do I have a feeling that you are not telling me something?"

"I don't know you tell me?"  
"Are you getting smart with me?"

"And if I am?"

The staring contest went on for about fifteen minutes till InuTaisho says "You have a lot of guts for a girl your size." While laughing Riki started to growl then said "Ya gotta Problem wit my size?"

"Well good night, see you in the morning." Stated InuTaisho jumping off the branch onto the ground.

With that Riki turned off her IPod and went to sleep, not knowing the surprises the next day held.

"Wake Up… Riki wake up… Wake Up!" Yelled Sayouri.

"Leave me alone!"

"That noise has been going on forever!"

"What! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!"

"We tried to but you wouldn't." says the annoyed Imp.

Riki jumps out of the tree she was sleeping in and starts to go through the black bag that nobody has noticed up until now. She pulls out a can of monster energy, pops it open, and starts to chug it down. After she finished she looks around and notices everybody already left. She uses her amazing pitching skillz to throw the can at Sesshomaru's head. Surprisingly it manages to hit him, not the best thing to do. Within seconds Sesshomaru was trying to attack her.

Using his poison claws he tries cutting her, but she is too fast for him. As he tries to kill her "Sesshomaru if you do not stop this right now I will not hold back anymore." Riki says in a stern voice. Sesshomaru didn't hear her because he kept on trying to kill her. "Last chance kid. Stop or get your butt kicked by a girl." Still didn't hear her, ""Kay then you asked for it." She kicks him in the stomach causing him to stumble. Riki then tackle's him and makes it so he can't move, over and over again she slaps him while yelling "Get over your self Baka!" Eventually it works and he is back to normal.

Riki P.O.V

Sesshomaru refuses to talk to me. But you had to admit the great Sesshomaru was just taken down by a girl, you just have to laugh!

It is about two o'clock now; Sesshomaru has caught the scent of InuYasha. We should be caught up to them in an hour, but I still don't know what I should say to Kagome. I'll think of it when I see her. I wonder how she'll take the news. Oh well what happens is going to happen there is nothing I can change. _I promise kagome I'll make things right again somehow. _

We have finally caught up with Kagome. I can't wait to see her again; I wonder how she will react to seeing me again? "InuYasha you have grown a lot since I last seen you." Says InuTaisho, InuYasha looks back at us in surprise. "Father is that really you?" The one named InuYasha says everyone in his group turns to look at us. All of their faces are shocked but the only face that matters to me is Kagome's.

Kagome's P.O.V

I heard a voice say "InuYasha you have grown a lot since I last seen you." I turn to see who said it is InuYasha's father; I could not believe he was really here. I could tell by his looks that he was his father. There are more people there too Rin, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and AhUn are there along with a woman I have never seen before. But the only person who stood out was a girl around my age.

She looked like a she Sesshomaru, I knew that face. That was the face the saved my life and then left me behind like a forgotten toy. Riki. I started to cry I couldn't believe she was really here. "Riki!" I screamed while still crying, I ran over to her and pulled her into a big bear hug.

I sobbed into her shoulder for a while; I knew that everybody was staring at me now. I didn't care I had my best friend. I got up and brushed myself off, after I finished I looked Riki in the eyes and did the first thing that came to my mind. I slapped her, Hard. It echoed through the forest.

"Well I guess that is what I deserved." She says. "You Baka Where have you been! Do you know what happened after you left? What we all went through! Did you!" I scream at her.

"Yes Kagome I know what you went through, but if I hadn't left it would have been a lot worse." She says calmly. "Please tell me how it could have been worse." I asked her I didn't believe what she had to say.

"Simple if I hadn't left you would be dead right now."

I dont know how well this is working so help me by reviewing!


	4. Mine Now!

My P.O.V

At this point it InuYasha was about to rip the little girls head off for putting _his _Kagome in danger.

"Kagome I need you to listen. Do you remember the stories I always told about the girl named Ribi?"

"Yeah why?" Kagome had stopped crying and she and Riki were now sitting on the ground talking.

"That girl is in danger. I need to know that you still have that anklet I gave you when we first met?"

"Yeah its right here." Kagome said while putting out her leg to take off the anklet. After the anklet was off she handed it to Riki.

"Perfect. Kagome I tried to ask your mother why you were here but she didn't seem to know. So because of me being me I have to know. Why are you here?" Riki asks Kagome curiosity filling her voice.

"I have come to help InuYasha find the rest of the Shikon No Tama which was originally inside of me. But in order for me to do that I need to help destroy a evil being named Narku…" Riki interrupted her in the middle of her explanation to say "You're after Narku? Why the hell didn't you say that earlier?" she grabbed her by the shoulders and started to yell random nonsense.

Before she could give Kagome whiplash or something Sesshomaru picked her up and through her over his shoulder and started to walk away.

Riki was screaming something like "Let me down you big oaf! I will NOT be treated like a bag of potatoes! Grrr… I'm Going to bite you if you don't let me down in five seconds! 1…2…2 ½…. 3…Fuor…"

She was cut off when he put his head over her mouth to stop her screaming.

After that Sesshomaru let her down and she walked off to her "Emo Corner" she called it.

_I can't let Kagome be hurt! I know I'll just make her go back to modern times! Wait that won't work… I already have the whole squad on guard duty. This would just create less protection for the others… I guess she will have to stay here where at least she has the ones in the 'ever so growing group of ours' to protect her! Then it is decided I will stay by her side as long as I can! Let's just hope that _she_ doesn't come or we are all going to be sooo screwed! Oh well I'll just take a lil nap…_

But before she could go to sleep an unknown force knocked her out.

"I have you know my little hell-angel." Stated the unknown force.

#$#$#%#^#$%&%^&#%#!^#$#$%#^%$^*&%Q%$%^#$

It's really short, I think that it said that it was only 450 something words. But I have decided that those who comment will get a cookie but those who add it to story alerts/favorite anything will get a GIANT cookie. One person will be getting Four GIANT cookies and that person will be MentalAndLovingIt. Thanx for the support!


End file.
